Users of computer systems may operate their computers in various different modes. For example, the user may be presenting slides in a meeting or at a conference, working on a very complex task, working at their desk at home over broadband, working at their desk at work with dual screens, etc.
When the user changes switches between working in each of these modes they need to remember to set all of their applications to do the appropriate thing. For example, a user presenting at a conference may wish to switch all instant messaging clients to do-not-disturb, close down mail client, disable the screen saver and use dual screens with the personal computer screen as monitor 1 and the projector as monitor 2. Presently, some or all of these issues may be resolved by going to each application individually and selecting the appropriate setting. However, as is often the case, the user may find themselves in the middle of a presentation or other meeting when an instant messaging client appears on screen, the screen saver activates, a new email alert appears, battery management activates and reduces power to the monitor, etc.